battle network GX
by swordmasterXERO
Summary: The story of a netop named Tim Tracey, oc ,and his netnavi Bomberman EXE., oc ,and the adventures they have from netbattles to becoming netsavers and the friends and foes they meet along the way new,old like Justin falks, oc ,and his netnavi Brightman, oc
1. Prologue

Tim was 13 years old and in eighth grade with short blond hair spiked up all the time, he was around average height and pretty thin. Tim was an ok netbattler but he could not take all the credit he did have help from his netnavi, Bomberman EXE., they were a great pair they were the second best in the whole middle school. He remembered when he did not have Bomberman EXE., back when he just had a basic model netnavi. The difference between Bomberman and a basic model was easily seeable a basic had no personality while Bomberman EXE. had one that was similar to Tim's own personality, so they got along pretty well also a basic had no real look to it just a blank slate where as Bomberman EXE. had dark green armor and, like any other personalized netnavi

a symbol on his chest, his was of an old type of round bomb with a fuse sticking out of it, Tim got Bomberman EXE. when he first started fifth grade from his father who was a top business man for a company that sold PET's, (personal terminals) The things that netnavies live in, so he had a few friends in some high places so knowing how much Tim wanted his own netnavi he was able to get Bomberman EXE. for Tim and they have been good friends ever since.


	2. the program advance

Tim took his PET which held Bomberman out of his book bag it was his class' free period "Ready for some battling?" asked Tim as if he did not already know the answer. "you know that I am so who are we battling this time?" asked Bomberman EXE.  
"Max and his navi." said Tim  
"oh Solarman EXE. cool haven't seen him in weeks!" exclaimed Bomberman  
"Yeah well we have been training," shouted Max proudly, "so now this time we will totally defeat you Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" laughed Max along with Solarman  
"All right" said Bomberman and Tim at the same time  
"let's go Bomberman Jack in and power up"

"you jack in to Solarman, We can do it this time", Max smiled and whispered , "now that we have our secret weapon that is!" Bomberman and Solarman logged into the class' battle top Bomberman looked over the field, his netop was most likely in history class because the field was filled with runes of ancient civilizations

"so here we are again eh Bomberman?" said Solarman who was a fire type netnavi with red and white armor he had a sun for a head and was taller then most netnavis appeared right in front of Bomberman. They were both focused on the battle before them so they stood at the ready. A green light flashed at the top of the battle top to signal the start of the battle. Bomberman dashed towards Solarman and then jumped up into the air  
"Tim now" he yelled to his netop  
"Alright _Boy bomb 3_ battlechip in download!" said Tim as he inserted a battlechip into his PET. Bomberman held up his left hand where a square bomb materialized  
"Here you go Solarman I got you a present!" yelled Bomberman as he threw the bomb at Solarman who jumped out of the way just in time. but the blast from the bomb still knocked him back.

"No Solarman!", cried Max, "here take this _Drill arm_ battlechip in download now!" Solarman's right arm turned into a drill, that spun a super high speeds he charged at Bomberman, thrusting his drill arm at him. Bomberman jumped back and dodged almost every attack until he lost his footing and Solarman struck him right in the gut. Bomberman went flying into some of the runes that littered the field as he crashed a big dust cloud filled the area "Is that it did we finally win!?" yelled Max with excitement.

"I do believe we did master Max, and without the use of our secret weapon too I might add!" said Solarman proudly but as the dust settled a dark figure could be seen, it was Bomberman hurt but still alive.

"_Recovery 100_ battlechip in download" said Tim as he inserted another battlechip into his PET. A light wrapped itself around Bomberman and his injures started to healed. "so you guys have a secret weapon huh well why don't you use it", said Tim, "now let's go _Invisible _battlechip in download!" with that Bomberman vanished into thin air. Solarman looked all around him but could not find him, Max was also looking for Bomberman on the screen of his PET. Bomberman was already behind Solarman he readied his arm cannon, Tim was able to see Bomberman because he was his netnavi "ok _Waterbomb_ battlechip in download ha ha" Bomberman's arm cannon glowed blue to show that it was ready and in that moment Bomberman became visible again. The rest of the kids from the class gathered around to watch the battle unfold.

"Solarman watch out behind you!" yelled Max but it was too late Bomberman shot the waterbomb right into Solarman's back and because water was Solarman's elemental weakness it hurt him twice as bad. "NOOOOOOOOO", roared Max angrily, "That's it it's time for our training to pay off Solarman. It's time to use our secret weapon now _Heatshot, Heat v, and Heat side _battlechips in and download now program advance, _HEAT CANNON_!" Solarman raised both his arms to the sky of the battletop they glowed bright red and when he brought them back down a massive red took place of both of his arms. The kids watching gasped.

"whoa" said both Tim and Bomberman at the same time. Program advances were rare to see not many people could preform them. It took lots of concentration from both the netnavi and the netop, because they had to be in perfect sync with each other.

"when did you guys learn that?", asked Tim, "that is so cool I wonder if we can do that Bomberman"

"what you just can't do a program advance it took us almost two months to just be able to do it let alone perfect it and you think that you two can just do it!" yelled Max "well you can't it does not just happen".

"true I don't even know what battlechips to use to do one."

"yeah you don't ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha now Solarman blast him to pieces", with that command Solarman aimed at Bomberman and charged the Heat cannon, "now shot now" yelled Max excitedly and Solarman did just as his netop said he shot a gigantic fiery blast straight towards Bomberman who was standing still.

"_area steal_ battlechip in download" said Tim inserting a battlechip just in time Bomberman ran away at super high speeds and appeared on the top of a destroyed temple. "alright enough goofing off let's do this _Waterbomb, Woodbomb, Blazebomb, Shockbomb_ battlechips in download." Bomberman's arm glowed and then formed into a large cannon. "Wow", said Tim "This never happened before.........wait is this a program advance sweet, program advance _ELEMENTAL BOMB _GO!!!!!!" Bomberman jumped from the top of the ruins and shot a gigantic bomb towards Solarman.

"Run Solarman run" Max yelled, by now even the teacher came over to watch the battle unfold. Solarman ran with all his might but massive bomb just closed in on him until it finally made contact winning Bomberman the battle. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! it's not fair we were so close so close." said Max, "How were you able to do a program advance so easily how?!"

"Me and Bomberman are always in sync thats why and I didn't even know that was going to happen." Max looked at Tim who stood there smiling and started to smile himself.

"let's do it again", said Bomberman who was back in Tim's PET,"It was really fun

everyone in the classroom had watched the battle between Bomberman and Solarman but unknown to them all someone elsewas also watching someone who evil plans in store.


	3. bus'ing it

It was fifth period lunch time and everybody was still talking about the battle between Tim and Max during first period. Some people asked Tim for advice on battling or tips on doing an advance but he just shrugged and told them it was a fluke and then tried to eat the thing that was supposed to be chicken. "Wow I can't believe that word has spread so fast about the battle." said Tim.

"Well we did do a program advance on the first try so it's pretty easy to see why" said Bomberman happily Tim nodded in agreement.

"yeah sure but it was like a fluke it may never happen again." Tim said halfheartedly

"So what is this a two person conversation?" asked the boy sitting next to Tim. He had dark red hair that came to his eyes which were dark brown, he was a bit shorter then Tim and he wore a short sleeve gray tee shirt with black jeans.

"huh oh yeah sorry John I mean like I said it was a fluke I doubt it's going to happen again any time soon.",said Tim as he ate his lunch.

"Well even if it doesn't you and Bomberman should diffidently enter the upcoming net battle tournament in two months." said the girl sitting across from Tim. She had long brown hair and sky blue eyes she wore a short sleeve purple shirt that had a hood attached to it and a blue skirt.

"Well maybe we would have to train, there would be like a lot of strong net battlers at the tournament Lexi" murmured Tim. Soon lunch was done and the kids went to their next class. Tim was now in his science class he sat in the middle of the class room so he would not be one of the first kids called on next to him was John who was paying attention some what to the teacher. His teacher Mr. Miller ,he was tall and very well built with blond hair and he always wore sunglasses so you could never tell what color his eyes were, was talking about the field trip they had planed for tomorrow.

"Well class I expect everyone here tomorrow at seven'o clock sharp" he said in his deep voice, "so we can make the train to the science museum alright everybody? and if you miss the trip then you will owe me a report on how the planets were formed." he asked. "Now on to the lesson of the day, electromagnetism!" The whole class moaned loudly but Tim was lost in his thoughts

'Huh the net battle tournament you know what I think I will!' the rest of the day was uneventful and so Tim went home and ate his dinner with his mother and older sister because his father was a high ranking business man he would not always be home but Tim was fine with that it just meant that when he did come home he would have more stories to tell. Tim's sister and mom were making idle chit chat to pass the time. Tim's sister was not that much older then him, she was only three years older then him, but she acted like she knew everything about everything and would always let Tim know when he was wrong. Tim finished his tuna surprise and then went to bed. "Goodnight mom, goodnight Jesi see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok sleep tight dear." said his mom.

"Night doof!" called his sister Jesi. Tim walked up to his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to his desktop and looked at the PET docked next to it it was in sleep mode so that Bomberman could charge. Tim smiled walked over to his bed and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY  
"Tim TIM you need to wake up...TIM WAKE UP." Tim bolted upright in his bed.

"Huh...wait whats happening" Tim said sleepily as he looked at his clock "holy Crap it's 6:40 we are going to be late.

"Yeah we will be if you don't move it!" Tim jumped out of his bed and rushed around his room grabbing clothes and putting them on.

"Why won't these pants fit." exclaimed Tim frustrated trying to pull on a pair of dark blue denim jeans.

"Well it might be the fact that they're on backwards." Tim looked at the pants and saw that Bomberman was right the two back pockets were in the front and the zipper was in the back.

"Look at that thanks Bomberman."

"yeah yeah no prob bro"

"Ok everyone on the bus we don't want to miss the train now do we?", asked Mr. Miller to all the students, "Where is Mr Tracey oh well hope he writes a good report lets go." He said walking onto the bus.

"Wait WAIT I'm here don't leave I'm here!" Tim raced towards the bus the kids on the bus yelled and laughed at him "Yes made it!"

"Good job Mr Tracey you are only two minutes late this time." Mr Miller said with a half smile. Tim sat in the empty seat next to John and some other kids. "Ok now lets go!" the bus departed from the school and made it's way to the science museum.

author's note  
sorry it's so short but it's better then nothing i promise that in the next chapter there will be an epic battle


End file.
